Ash's Adventures of The Dog Who Saved Christmas Vacation
Ash's Adventures of The Dog Who Saved Christmas Vacation is another upcoming Pokemon Christmas crossover film planned to be made by Shadow101815. It is a sequel to Ash's Adventures of The Dog Who Saved Christmas It will appear on Google Drive in the near future. Plot The movie starts off with the family alongside Ash Ketchum, Remy the Rat, Hiccup, Tino Tonitini, and their friends heading to a ski lodge in Colorado. When they get to their condo, they find Belinda's brother and his son staying in the same condo. Along with the boys was a poodle named Bella, and Zeus immediately has a crush on her. Despite the surprised guests there, George tries to have the best Christmas ever. Meanwhile, Ted and Stewey, whom The Crime Empire, Percival C. McLeach, Captain Gutt, Flynn, Squint, Raz, Silas, Gupta, Dobson, and Drago Bludvist work for again, are after London James's necklace, so they steal it, but they accidentally leave it at the gift shop, where George lets Zeus buy it (thinking it's a $5 dog collar.) for Bella. Ted and Stewey kidnap Bella, so Zeus goes after her. Zeus follows the two crooks to their hotel room. Ted and Stewey go to get Chinese food as Zeus goes into the house to save Bella. Zeus starts to set up booby traps. Stewey and Ted come back and end up encountering with Zeus again chasing him through the house and going through booby traps. Zeus frees Bella and the two try to escape but get caught by the two robbers. Zeus and Bella escape with the help of Trooper, a help dog who had a crush on Bella and used to bully Zeus helps them. Zeus and Bella end up getting chased back to the village by Ted and Stewey. Zeus then, finishes them off by tackling them by knocking down a tower of Christmas presents. The family finds the dogs at the village. London James gets her necklace back, Ted and Stewey are arrested, and Zeus and Bella become a couple. Trivia *Delia Ketchum, Professor Oak, Remy the Rat, Emile, Hiccup, Toothless, Astrid, Stormfly, Fishlegs, Meatlug, Snotlout, Hookfang, Ruffnut and Tuffnut, Barf and Belch, Gobber the Belch, Heather (How to Train Your Dragon), Windshear, Gustav Larson, Fanghook, Eret, Skullcrusher, Tino Tonitini, Lor McQuarrie, Carver René Descartes, Tish Katsufrakis, The Crime Empire (excluding Poison Ivy), Percival C. McLeach, Captain Gutt, Flynn, Squint, Raz, Silas, Gupta, Dobson, and Drago Bludvist will guest star in this film. *Unlike in The Dog Who Saved Christmas Vacation segment featured in ''Pooh's Adventures of Scooby-Doo and the Ghoul School'' (in which most of that film's guest villains will spend Christmas with Pooh, Simba, Littlefoot, Bloom, SpongeBob, and the rest of their friends again), The Crime Empire, Percival C. McLeach, Captain Crew, Flynn, Squint, Raz, Silas, Gupta, Dobson, and Drago Bludvist will work for Ted Stein and Stewey McMann again in this film. *Like in Pooh's Adventures of Scooby-Doo and the Ghoul School (which features The Dog Who Saved Christmas Vacation as a segment), the only changes to this film are that the words "damn" and "virgin" (which was used once during a Christmas song) will be replaced with the words "darn" and "single", the uses of God's name in vein will be replaced with the word "gosh", and some rude humor, brief bits supposedly showing shaped buttocks, and brief animal nudity will be censored to make the film more G-rated, due to the Pokemon franchise being made for children. *''The Dog Who Saved Christmas Vacation'' was first broadcast on Freeform (which was ABC Family at the time) and eventually released on DVD in 2010, the same year How to Train Your Dragon was released in theaters. *The storyline continues in Ash's Adventures of The Dog Who Saved Halloween, Ash's Adventures of The Dog Who Saved the Holidays, Ash's Adventures of The Dog Who Saved Easter, and Ash's Adventures of The Dog Who Saved Summer. Category:Shadow101815 Category:Ash's Adventures Series films Category:Spin-off films Category:Comedy-drama films Category:Travel Films Category:Action/Adventure films Category:Fantasy-Adventure films Category:Non-Disney crossovers Category:Censored films Category:Live-action/animated films Category:Christmas Films Category:Sequel films